


Being a part of her family

by sea_of_words17



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane (mention), BAMF Clary Fray, Brother-Sister Relationships, Clalec BroTP - Freeform, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Friendship, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Male-Female Friendship, Malec(background), POV Alec Lightwood, Protective Clary Fray, Siblings, Supportive Clary Fray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_of_words17/pseuds/sea_of_words17
Summary: "With her red hair surrounding her face like a halo she had looked positively menacing but it hadn't scared him at all. It had filled him with appreciation and pride at how comfortable she looked with her blades, like the weapons were an extension of her."Alec realises that maybe being a part of Clary's family isn't that bad.Alec's take on the relationship development between him and Clary.





	Being a part of her family

**Being a part of her family**

As the morning sunlight streamed in through the windows of the institute, Alec Lightwood was sitting behind his desk in his office finishing up a report that needed to be sent out to the Clave. Ever since he had come out, the pressure on him had increased so much so that he was now almost always in a frenzy to get things done and it had been days since he had had a proper rest. The Clave would only need the smallest of mistakes to take away his position as the head of the institute. His body ached and he could feel another headache starting to take hold of his head. He stood up slowly, stretching to relieve some muscles and slowly made his way out of the office to go for a walk. It was pretty early and there were very few people up and about in the institute.

An hour later his mind was considerably more calm than it had been in the morning as he walked back in. As he entered, he thought about Magnus and how he would hug him after he had had a particularly stressful day. He craved the warlock's warmth and comfort now but he still had work to finish. If he could get it over with early then maybe he could go to the loft and spend the evening there.

He tried to ignore the glares he received from some of the people he passed in the corridor. He had learned to keep his face as emotionless as possible because as the head he couldn't show any form of weakness. Usually nobody says anything to his face as he was still the head but he could sometimes hear the mutterings about how 'people like him' shouldn't be allowed to run the institute and many such things. But he had learned to brush it off because he believed that as their leader he wasn't supposed to take out his anger on the people he was leading, but somedays they went too far.

After a few hours he and Clary were standing around his desk after Izzy and Jace had left to take care of some demons. There was an increase in the demon activity these past days. She sent a small smile his way as she was preparing to leave the room. He thought about how everyone close to him had formed some kind connection with her. He had to admit that there was a certain gentle calmness that surrounded her and the kindness in her green eyes did enrapture you.

"Wait, Clary! I'm coming too. I was just leaving anyways." She nodded and smiled again as he organised the clutter on his desk, getting ready to leave. There was something about her smile that made you want to smile back and he did.

As they stepped out together, he heard a sneer as someone said, "Why don't you run back to your downworlder and just stay there instead of staying here and disgracing the institute?" He was only going to ignore it as he went back to his room because the day had truly drained him but then he noticed Clary turning around to face the man who had insulted him. There was a fire burning inside her eyes that made her look deadly. Watching her wasn't like watching Jace or Izzy when they were angry because they looked ready to explode and you would know what to expect. But the calmness that surrounded Clary as she pinned the man with a glare seemed so much more dangerous, because she was an unknown variable that he wasn't sure how to deal with.

"Would you like to repeat that?"

"Why are you defending him of all people? He doesn't deserve it." It seemed he still hadn't realised that he was talking to the wrong person. People had stopped, wanting to see the drama unfold.

Clary raised her voice slightly as she addressed every person present, "Alec Lightwood is a part of my family, and nobody hurts my people. He is the best head this institute will ever have and if anybody has any problem with that, I'll personally sort it out with you. He is who he is and I wouldn't change him for the world. He is a loving brother, the best son, a great friend and an amazing person. Don't you dare disrespect him again."

With that, she grabbed his hand and walked away with a fast stride, pulling him along. He was still in shock as he was being dragged behind her. He hadn't known that the short redhead considered him as a part of her people. Jace and Izzy maybe, but him? He was extremely.... surprised and didn't know what to think. Sure, he didn't hate her now like he had when she had come waltzing into their lives but he hadn't known that she wanted him to be a part of her family. But what he had seen now confirmed it. Izzy had once said that once Clary bestowed someone with their love, she would stop at nothing to make sure of their safety and anybody who stood in her path was more than unlucky. He hadn't understood it at that time, but he thinks he does now. (And he's kinda honoured to have her think of him as someone she would love).

They suddenly stopped in front of a door and Alec realised now that they were outside his room. He wanted to thank her but wasn't sure how to do it. He was about to say something, thinking that she was now going to leave him, when Clary opened his door and walked inside pulling him with her. She shut the door and drew a locking and silencing rune. Clary then proceeded to push him slightly, making him sit on the bed.

She then sat down beside him and took his larger hand in her smaller one, squeezing it slightly and then drawing soothing circles on his pale skin with her thumb. She still hadn't said anything but there wasn't any need to because in that simple gesture Alec somehow found comfort. Maybe it was the stress of the day or maybe it was just that fact that he had somebody who cared about him even if she wasn't a part of his family, but he broke down at that moment. He tried to stop the tears but he just couldn't. Clary had been looking down at their hands on her lap but now looked towards him. She still didn't say anything, only gave him the smile that was filled with so much kindness and love. She brought her arms around his body and pulled him to her. He didn't protest as he let his head fall on her shoulder and let out all his feelings, the frustration, the sadness and everything came out. It felt good to let it all go. The stoic stance crumbled. He never did let out emotions because he always believed that as the eldest it was his duty to stay strong for Izzy and Jace, but in that moment he felt free (maybe more so than ever). Clary rubbed his back in a soothing way, making him revel in the feeling of it. He didn't know how much time had passed as the tears came to a stop. He pulled back slightly and looked at her.

He thought about how he could have ever hated her. After realising that she was probably going to be sticking around, he had got to know her and they had reached a stage where they respected each other. But he didn't share any kind of connection with her like Izzy or Jace. Izzy and Clary had something that went beyond anything he had seen yet. When he looked at them he sometimes he felt as if they were closer that he and Jace ever were. They understood each other in a way that he couldn't grasp. They acted and looked like so much more than just sisters. Then there was Jace, who loved her like he had never loved anyone else. Even Magnus shared a certain bond with his biscuit.

But as he thought about it, he realised that the person sitting with him was a part of his family too. She was his...sister. It felt right to call her that. He thought about all their bickering but how they still cared about each other just like siblings would.

Clary broke the silence as she asked, "Does it happen often?"

He understood that she was asking about people saying things about him. And he was grateful that she hadn't asked how he was. He was tired of lying and saying he was fine. That was another thing about Clary that he had grown to understand and love. She was perspective and understood people and emotions. He didn't feel the need to think about each and everything before saying something because somehow she always understood. Even with someone like him who still didn't know how to express his emotions, she led him through it with a gentle hand.

"Not really. I mean, of course there are people glaring and making comments but it's not usual for people to say it to my face."

He could again see that fire burning deep in her eyes. In that moment she looked like someone who could take you down with only a few blows. He felt pride rise from somewhere within him (the same kind that he felt for Izzy when she would show just how much strength she harboured, being a Lightwood through and through), making it all the more obvious that he thought of her as his little sister.

Clary had had a mundane upbringing but it was still angel blood that was flowing through her veins. She had the blood of a Morgenstern and a Fairchild. She was gentle, understanding in her dealings but also wise enough to know when she was being played. But when it came down to her family, her people, there was nothing more scary than a pissed off Clary. She held within her a fire that could burn the whole world if it wasn't for her love. He thought back to the last hunt they had gone on together. Izzy had been hurt in that sudden demon attack and he had seen the same anger in Clary that he had seen today. She had protected Izzy like her own sister, slicing through demons faster than he had ever seen. With her red hair surrounding her face like a halo she had looked positively menacing but it hadn't scared him at all. It had filled him with appreciation and pride at how comfortable she looked with her blades, like the weapons were an extension of her. And he felt happy knowing that there was someone else who would look after his family at the sake of their life.

She was the one who had made him and many other Nephilim realise how wrong they were in treating someone in a degrading way just because they were a downworlder. If it hadn't been for her, he would never have met Magnus and found his strength and love.

"This isn't okay Alec. You need to address the Institute. You are still the head and you deserve respect. If you don't talk to them, then I will." There was a determination in her eyes that made him believe that she would do it (not that he doubted she would with how stubborn she was), if he didn't see to it.

He realised that they were still holding each other's hand and squeezed hers as he said, "It'll be alright Clary. I'll handle it. But what you said down there, thank you for standing up for me and thank you for considering me to be a part of your family."

"Alec, of course you are part of my family. You are all a part of me. You are and will always be my big brother", she said with a smirk and a teasing tone, making the corners of his lips quirk upwards.

He looked down at their hands and smiled as he thanked the Angels for bringing Clary Fray into their lives. He now had someone that could really understand him without him having to express everything. He now had someone that he could say anything to without having to be scared about hurting her, because she would understand. She always knew that he didn't mean some things he said when he was stressed and that that was how he let it all out.

He laughed as he thought of all this and pulled Clary, his sister, in all the sense of the word, into a crushing hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you liked it!  
> I just love the idea of Alec and Clary helping each other through problems. Thus this is my take on their relationship about how Alec might view it.  
> I would love it if you could review! Thank you!


End file.
